A Forbidden Love
by Tundra
Summary: Mel and Chris Jericho were lovers in All Japan, but are things in the WWF going to be different, now that he's married? DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING IN THE WWF DON'T SUE


[pic]  
  
Elizabeth Lerner  
  
As she sat on the plane, she wondered where here life was going. All she knew was that it was going up. Going from All Japan to the WWF was going to be hard, but the pay was better. The style was different, but she was in good company with stars like Rob Van Dam and Jeff Hardy. She was extreme in the ring, but was not reckless; she knew what she was doing. She was scared to be far from home. This was her first trip to America. She grew up in Manchester and had lived in Japan for 8 years. Even after living in Japan for all that time, her accent was still as thick as it was before she started wrestling. She was staring out the window when a girl came up to her, held out a piece a paper and pen and asked a question in Japanese. Melanie knew the question, without knowing a word of Japanese. She heard that line thousands of times in her 8 year career, "May I have an autograph?" Mechanically, Melanie picked up the pen, signed her ring name, Lotus, and bowed, just to show respect. For some reason, American wrestlers were loved by the Japanese. Even though Melanie wasn't American, they loved her all the same. Then, out of nowhere, thoughts of him popped into her head. They were in love until he left for ECW, the reason she never knew. He was in the fed, and the fear of seeing him again started to race through her mind. She stared out the window once again, and heard herself mutter his name, Chris.  
  
* *  
  
He sat in the cafeteria of the arena. All the superstars had heard the news that Lotus from All Japan had joined the WWF. "Chris, what's the matter?" Adam*Edge* asked. "Is this about that girl?" Her name is Melanie and yes. We have.a history," Chris replied to his fellow Canadian. "Does Jessica know about her?" asked Jeff Hardy. "No, I guess the thought of Mel coming back into my life never popped into my head. I love Jess with all my heart, but the feelings I had for Mel, I just can't forget. I remember everything about her; her accent, the smell of her hair, her gorgeous body." He trailed off, got up and left. "Damn, this chick is under is skin!" said Jeff.  
  
* *  
  
She got off the plane in Florida, where the event was that night. She had a few suitcases and her carry on. Jim Ross approached her and double checked that she was, in fact, Melanie. The description that Mr. McMahon had given him was exactly what was in front of him. He was expecting a young lady with flowing auburn hair and a great, fit body. As they shook hand he felt her strength and asked her bench-press. She replied like it was nothing, "220." "220! That's more than some of our superstars." He cracked a joke because he saw she was nervous. During the limo ride to the arena, Jim did most of the talking. Jim said that Vince was happy to get a new, strong, dominant female since Joanie*Chyna* had left earlier in the year. Vince was so happy; he wanted her to wrestle tonight, if she was up to it. She replied, "All I need is a quick nap to get rid of this jet-lag. I'll be up and running in no time." Jim also stated that she could pick her first opponent. The only one she fully trusted in the WWF was Chris, so the match was set, Y2J vs. Eli, her new ring name. She thought of it while on the plane. It was her childhood nickname, kept alive by Chris. As the limo pulled up to the arena, she saw Chris standing there. Her emotions got the better of her, as she jumped out of the slowing vehicle. She raced into his open arms and went to kiss him. He pulled away and the kiss landed on his cheek. "Eli, I'm.um.married. Her heart sank with the last word. As she ran into the building, the tears began to swell in her eyes. As she reached the ladies' locker room, she slammed the door behind her and fell to the floor, hysterically crying. "How could he be married? He said he was going to wait for me!" the thoughts raced through her head. I want to back in Manchester, with mommy and daddy. Why am I here, there must be some wrestling organization in all of England? The tears flowed like rivers from here eyes. She heard a knock on the door but didn't want to answer it. The knocking stopped, but just started back up again. "Mel, it's me, Chris. Princess, let me in. I just want to talk to you" She wiped the tears away and answered the door. As she opened the door, he was there leaning against the door jamb with a single white rose in his hand. "This is for you, my way of saying welcome back," Chris said, not allowing their eyes to meet. Mel thought to herself, "He's still romantic, just not with me." She took the rose and went to close the locker room door. "Wait, I wanted to talk!" was all Chris could get in before the door closed in his face. "She still has her temper," he said under his breath.  
  
* *  
  
"Why couldn't she have gotten ugly, so this wouldn't be so damn hard," Chris said to his friends. Chris, Adam, Jay, Matt, Jeff, and Amy were all eating dinner in the arena cafeteria. "Chris, that's a horrible thing to say! I can't believe I heard it come out of you," Amy said, practically scolding him. "Sorry, Ames, but what we had.is hard to forget. I never thought I was going to see her again. She loved Japan so much, she told me she never wanted to leave." "Chris, man, eat your dinner, otherwise Paul Wight might come and steal it like he stole my lunch," said Jay trying to lighten the mood. Just then, Melanie, along with Steven*William* Regal, walked into the room. Sarcastically, Matt said, "Looks like Eli has a new love interest. Turn around man." As Chris turned around, he saw his Eli on the arm of Steven. "That bastard," he let slip from his lips. "I can't believe that asshole is with my Eli!" "Your Eli, since when is she yours?" asked Adam. "Um.habit. All the Japanese guys would try to steal her from me, so I had to get an overprotective side." Mel saw Chris and the gang at a table so she said good-bye to Steven and joined them. There wasn't a chair so out of habit; she plopped down into Chris' lap. Immediately, she jumped up and said sorry. He pulled her back down, into his lap and said, "No problem, what's a lap between friends?" That got a giggle out of her. "That's the Eli that I know. A fun loving gal" "Chris, about before." He stopped her mid-sentence, "Think nothing of it. You were acting on raw emotion." "And, 4 hours of sleep, my I add," she said with a laugh. Chris proceeded to introduce her to the gang. Being in Chris' arms, she felt like they were never, ever apart. The rest of the room disappeared and the only person she felt was their, the only person she could hear, was him. Little did she know, he felt the same way. At that moment, Mr. McMahon walked in and saw Melanie. "Ah, Ms. Porter," he started, "It's nice to meet you. We need to talk about your match tonight. I was thinking.Stacy Kiebler?" "Only if you never want to see her walking. Mr. McMahon, I will always wrestle with the boys," she knew he was her elder and her boss but for some reason she talked to him like he was a long time friend. She threw out the 5 years of etiquette lessons mammy and daddy made her take. "Maybe, um," he looked around the room, "RVD?" "Oh, Mr. McMahon, I'd love that opportunity. I've seen him wrestle a few times in New Japan, and I've always wanted to wrestle him," she felt like a kid in the candy store. The match was set then and there. She went over to talk to Rob and they become quick friends. Each of the dare- devils thinking up matches they've participated in, trying to outdo each other. Of course Melanie won, with all the ladder, barbed-wire, and C-4 explosive matches she's had. They planned out the match and Mel went back to talk to Chris. Jeff commented on her long résumé of extreme matches. The gang started to talk, including Melanie, and that was when she knew, even if Chris couldn't be hers, she was going to have a great time in America and the WWF.  
  
* *  
  
Their match was great. Every move was hit with perfect precision. He was down when he gave her the signal for Torture from Above. That was her finishing maneuver. It was a handstand on the top turnbuckle, which turned into a modified corkscrew moon-sault. It looked great. She felt like she was in Japan as she approached the turnbuckle, except the fans chanted her name in English. She got the handstand perfect and flipped as RVD moved, just as he was supposed to. As she lay there, holding her rips in pain, he slipped out of the ring and got a chair. She got up and, BAM, Van-Daminator. It hurt like a bitch, but she was alright, wasn't she? She felt something on her face as Rob got the three-count to keep his title. "That bloody asshole, he cut me open." The blood was pouring pretty hard as she went into the back. Someone threw a towel at her and immediately she heard Chris yelling at Rob. "You could have hurt her pretty damn bad, you selfish bastard!" it was Chris. He had somewhat of a temper and when it came to the ones he cared about, it was uncontrollable. Rob and Chris were about to get to blows when Mel walked in. "Hey, get your temper in check and relax. I'm fine. There was a rough part on the chair, so when Rob hit it, it cut me open. My head hurts a little but nothing a little aspirin won't fix," she tried to reassure him. It worked, because he breathing went back to normal and the tension in his muscular body relaxed. "I was just upset. I was. worried that you were hurt really bad. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. I care about you, like my little sister." "Little sister," she thought to herself, "That's not what he used to say in bed with me."  
  
* *  
  
They got cleaned up and joined the gang at the Outback restaurant where they were meeting later that night. Everyone was there, except Matt and Amy, who, according to Jeff, were out in some dark corner trying to find each other's cavities (Mel got a laugh out of that one). Mel had one to many drinks that night and was completely blasted. She couldn't even walk out on her own, Chris carried her.  
  
*Later that night*  
  
"I said already, I don't trust you to sleep alone. I'll be on the couch if you need me," Chris said with a hint of anger in his voice. Just then the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Chris, its Jess. How are you?"  
  
"Fine, Jess. Little stressed out, but I'm okay. An old friend from Japan joined the fed today, so we were catching up."  
  
The conversation went on for a while before Melanie came out and with a drunken slur said, "Chris, I love you." Jess heard it.  
  
"Who the hell is that?"  
  
"Jess, that is my friend from Japan, Melanie. She's kinda drunk, so I'm keeping an eye on her."  
  
"Oh, alright. Well, I wouldn't want to keep you. I'll see you when you come home to Winnipeg. Bye sweet-heart, I love you.  
  
"I love you too, Jessica Irvine." She loved it when he called her that. She hated her maiden, Schwartzbaum.  
  
"I love EVERYBODY!!" Mel was pretty damn drunk by now. "I knew that I should have stopped her at her second screwdriver, she handles alcohol like a first timer," Chris hit his head with stupidity. "Don't hurt yourself and come to bed, lover-boy!" "I'm not your lover-boy and I'm sleeping on the couch. Good-night." "Bye-bye sexy."  
  
*The next morning  
  
"OW, my head!" was the first thing that Chris heard the next morning. "It's just a hang-over, Mel. Get over it." "Chris, if I did or said anything stupid last night, I'm sorry," she tried to get her dignity back. "It's alright, Eli, all you said was that you loved me and thought I was sexy." "Oh my god! Chris, I'm sorry.I was drunk. I didn't mean it. Oh, god, no offence intended! I'm going to shut up now. Where's the loo (British way of saying bathroom)?"  
  
"Down the hall to your left. Get ready, we're leaving soon to go to Tampa for Smackdown!" As she entered the bathroom, she felt nauseous and threw up. Chris called from the room, "Are you alright?" "NO." "I'll call downstairs, and tell the guys not to wait for us," Chris said with a sigh. "Thanks and sorry. I keep saying that to you," Melanie said, her head hanging over the toilet bowl.  
  
  
  
*In Tampa  
  
"Feeling better?" Chris asked. He really cared about her health. Vince walked by and saw Melanie, her head in a garbage pail. "What happened to my top diva?" Vince had a hint of anger in his voice. "I'm a tad hung-over. Sorry, mate," Melanie said, trying not to throw up in front of her boss. "Melanie, you can't be doing things like this, you're a WWF wrestler know," the hint of anger in Vince's voice was gone, he was full- blown pissed off. "Go back to hotel. Feel better." "Thank you, Vince. I apologize again."  
  
*At the hotel  
  
Melanie took a long bath, being sure to keep the garbage pail near her, just incase. The phone in the bathroom rang and she stretched to get it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mel, this is Jessica, Chris' WIFE."  
  
"I bloody know who you are, but you know that Chris is not here, its Tuesday, Smackdown! tapings."  
  
"Melanie, it isn't Chris that I wanted to talk to. I just did talk to him, on his cell. I want to make it PERFECTLY CLEAR that Chris ad I have been married since June, and no British slut is going to break us up!"  
  
"Listen to me, you little bitch, I had Chris, and the feelings that I had with him are the same I feel with my current boyfriend.Jeff. She lied, she hates lying.  
  
"You and Jeff are together? Mel, I feel so stupid, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's alright. You didn't know. You and Chris don't see each other that much, and there is much temptation on the road. I'll talk to you later, bye mate."  
  
"Bye Melanie. Did I mention I was coming on the road next week, maybe we can double date"  
  
With that, Jess hung up. "It worked? Jessica believes that Jeff and I are together. Crap, oh bloody hell. At least I have Jess off the trail"  
  
*Later that night  
  
Chris and the gang came over. Mel took Jeff aside and explained everything. "I can't believe you did that, Mel! This is insane! To save your ass, I'll do it. Just don't grab my ass. I'll kiss, but that is IT!" "Jeff, you're a life saver. Thank you SO much!" "Yeah, don't mention it." Just then, Chris walked in, "Are you two kids gonna come out here." "Just a second, Chris I have to talk with you," Mel knew she had to tell him. As she told the story, including the conversation with Jess, he was hysterically laughing the entire story. "So, Jeff and I are not dating. Jess was getting so out of hand, I had to lie. Oh, by-the-by, since when is Jess joining us on the road?" "Umm. yesterday?" "They rejoined the group in the main part of the hotel room. Mel and Chris were telling stories about Japan. Amy asked, "When did you two hook up?" They looked at each other and Chris opted to tell the story.  
  
"Some sponsor gave the head honcho some theater tickets, to an American play. The boss didn't speak a word of English! So he gave them to us, because we were the only people on the tour that could speak English. At the theater house, we confessed feelings to each other and took it from there. We had no idea it would last, but it did, for 3 years." As he finished his sentence, Mel looked at him, tears filling in her eyes. "At that my friends, is our cue to leave," said Matt, with a chuckle. The gang left, leaving Chris and Mel alone. "Chris, what do you mean you had no idea it would last?" "I don't know, I just." Chris couldn't finish his sentence because Mel's lips were upon his. It wasn't any thank you kiss, it was a passionate kiss. "Mel, I'm married." "Chris, I don't care." That night was like any night they shared, not in her brief time with the fed, but their three years together. It was intimate, passion-filled and emotional. She ignored the times Jess slipped from his lips, but felt whole, when he stared her in the eyes and said, "Melanie, I haven't forgotten those three years, or our love."  
  
*Adam and Jay's room  
  
"So what do you think they're doing up their?" asked Jeff in a childish tone.  
  
"What do you think you moron? Reminiscing? You know that he is cheating on Jess as we speak," Matt replied to his naive little brother.  
  
"Come on, Matt, we know that he's loyal," Jay said, giving Chris the benefit of a doubt.  
  
Chris and Mel's room was right above Adam and Jay's. As soon as Jay finish his sentence, they heard a scream, no in horror but out of passion. They knew it was Melanie. "Never mind," Jay said with a smile.  
  
* *  
  
"So, did you two enjoy yourselves last night?" Amy asked with a smile. "By whatever do you mean?" Melanie said in that dignified British manor. "You know, you little skank," Amy said with a devilish look in her eyes. "Dear, god, you heard us?" Melanie's face matched her red hair. "Every moan, groan and scream, my dear. You stole a married man." At that moment Chris walked in a Amy left. "We have to talk about last night. When Jess gets here, that never happened and Operation: Jeff gets put into action, clear?" Chris was nervous. Jess was going to be there soon. He didn't want her to hear this conversation. "Chris, Jess just walked in," Melanie said, heart-broken. When Chris turned his back to see Jess, who looked a bit skanky herself, Mel ran up the staircase. "Jess, you're early!" he said as his wife jumped into his arms. They kissed. Chris thought, "That's nothing compared to Mel." Jess and Chris went to lunch to catch up on the two weeks they had been apart.  
  
*Meanwhile.  
  
"I can't believe that bitch! She has to come on the road. Doesn't she work? Chris will be mine, but not as long as she's here." Mel was in tears and pouring her heart out to Jeff. Jeff pulled her into a hug and tried to comfort her. His cell went off and it was Chris. Jess wanted to have lunch with the newest couple of the group. Mel obliged as she wiped a tear from her eye. "Tell them one minute. I want to clean up." Jeff did as he was told and they left for the restaurant of the hotel.  
  
*In the restaurant  
  
"So, you two, how did you meet?" Jess was being a pain in the ass. All she would do was ask questions about Jeff and Mel's 'relationship'. Jeff let Mel do most of the talking. She was a great story teller. With every lie she told about her and Jeff, Chris would feel a squeeze on his hand. It was Jess and he had a feeling she wasn't buying it. Mel finished another great lie about them meeting a gym, and something about the two of them spotting for each other. Chris wasn't really paying attention. He was watching her ruby red lips as she talked, her bright blue eyes never leaving Jeff. They had a look of true love. As she finished her b/s story, she and Jeff kissed a quite passionate kiss. Chris excused himself, claiming he left his wallet in his room, but needed Melanie to give him a hand, because two people find one thing better. They went upstairs and Chris was visibly angry. "Is something wrong, love?" Mel asked as she held his hand. He pulled away and said, "You kissed him like you kissed me last night." With a laugh, Mel replied, "Silly, I was imagining you the whole time. Everything I said was something we did, the theater, the gym, everything. But, I thought I was supposed to forget last night?" Chris let out a sigh, pulled her in and kissed her. "Never, eeever forget!" "You have your wallet don't you?" "Damn strait, I just need to talk to you."  
  
* In the meantime, at the restaurant  
  
"You know Jeff, you're a talented wrestler. Why don't you and Matt stop the tag team and you start a singles career?"  
  
"I don't know. I just do what Vince says. I like both singles and tag team action, but."  
  
"But, nothing Jeff. You should stand up to Vince and demand a singles career. Anyway, why don't you talk a little about you and Mel? Do you really love her?"  
  
"With all my heart." He tried to be as convincing as Mel, but not very successful.  
  
"I know you're a lying bastard, just like Melanie. I know that Chris and Mel are up to something. He needs no help to find his wallet. They're probably making-out or something. I'm getting to the bottom of this."  
  
She got up and went to the elevators. Jeff realized he needed to tell them she was coming and couldn't, he didn't have cell on him.  
  
In the elevator, Mel and Chris were kissing like no one's business. The elevator dinged and as Mel went to hit the door close button, she heard "CHRIS IRVINE!" They broke to find a furious Jessica. "Jess, I can explain." "I don't want to hear it, Chris, we're through!" With that she took her wedding ring and through it at him. "I'm so sorry. I'm going back to Manchester, where I can't bother anyone," Melanie was upset. Both of the women he loved where running away and he knew he could only catch one. He thought for just a minute, and screamed out, "Melanie wait!" Jessica heard this as both of the women turned around. Both called out to Chris, but in different ways.  
  
"Christopher! I am your wife how dare you!"  
  
"You know what, Jess? I know that you have slept with every man in Winnipeg, no, Manitoba, no, ALL OF CANADA! So you listen to me you 'Disgusting, Dirty, Filthy, Ugly, two dollar, bottom-feeding, trash bag ho', stay away from me and get the fuck out of my house! Move out, um, ASAP, because Melanie is moving in!"  
  
Jess left in tears, as Melanie was crying out of love.  
  
"Melanie, you will move back in with me? I, mean, I haven't forgotten anything about us, the love that we had and made. I was always in love with you, so I have no idea why I married her. You are the one that I want to be married to."  
  
"Chris, is that your way of asking me to be your wife?"  
  
"Damn strait, Eli, will you be my wife?" He got on one knee and the tears started to flow from her eyes.  
  
"Yes, Chris, I'll marry you!"  
  
By now, a crowd started to form around them and everyone started to applaud as they had their first kiss and an engaged couple. The whole world was blocked out and the only people they knew were in the room were each other. He picked her up and carried her to the elevator. Once they reached the room, he put the 'Do not disturb' sign on the door. 


End file.
